Tribrid
by HopeMikaelson321
Summary: When the school is overrun by an army, who will rise above and take control in the midst of dispair. One-shot.


**Hi everyone.**

**I hope you like my story. This is my first one on the show Legacies.**

**I don't own Legacies or any of the characters.**

**There's a few cuss words and mild violence, so if you don't like, please don't read.**

**Please review so my writing can get better.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Evacuate all the kids now!" Alaric yells, ushering all the kids on the bus. All except for Josie, Lizzie, Hope, Caleb and MG. "Everyone, protect the kids at all costs!" Hope says, lunging at the incoming army of soldiers.

Quickly changing into her wolf form, she proceeds to tear out the throats of her enemies. Making her way through the dead bodies, she sees the vile man in charge. Racing towards him, she unfocuses for only a moment, and _bang!_ Pain ripped through her thigh as a bullet pierced her skin. Losing stride, she whines in pain as she stumbles and falls.

The soldiers advance towards her smirking. _Ignalucin, _she thinks and the soldiers light up in flames. Fighting through the pain, she reaches the leader and lunges towards him.

Right before she reaches him though, another shot rings out and she hears a scream. _Josie!_ Stopping what she's doing, she spins around and heads off in the direction of the noise. The leader smirks and loads a dart into his gun. Aiming, he fires and smirks when the needle hits it's intended target.

Hope flinched slightly when she feels a slight pinch near her shoulder. Ignoring it she continues moving as fast as she can, until she feels a warm, sticky substance running down her side. Glancing over, she's filled with confusion as she sees the bullet wound had not yet started to heal. Ignoring the unbearable pain, she continues to race towards Josie, leaving mounds of bodies in her wake.

Using her magic and strong wolf form she manages to take down at least 300 of the 500 soldiers. Making her way through the soldiers, she feels something off. _Why do I feel so weak? I'm not healing and I feel like I'm going to pass out. I may be numb because of the adrenaline, but I got __**shot!**__ I'm losing blood fast, I have to find Josie and finish this._

Panting hard, the metallic taste of blood on her tongue gives her some satisfaction as the soldiers cower in fear before she kills them. Finally, as a last ditch effort, she uses her remaining strength to chant a death spell that her aunt taught her. It is a powerful spell that completely drains her victims life force and restores some of the energy of the caster. _How come I didn't think of this before?_

Regaining enough energy to stand up, she looks around at the mounds of bodies. All of the soldiers are dead. _Wait, no. Their fucking leader got away. We'll just have to be ready for when he comes back._ Shifting back is excruciating and the wound on her leg begins to bleed more. Quickly grabbing a soldiers jacket, she throws it on and puts pressure on the wound.

Suddenly she's brought to her knees as a wave of dizziness overwhelms her. Fighting the urge to pass out, she stands up weakly. As the adrenaline wears off, the pain becomes even worse and she has to fight back the vomit creeping up her throat.

Drenched in blood, hers and the soldiers, she spits out the remaining blood in her mouth. The details of the fight is fuzzy, but she remembers the feeling of lust and freedom. Trying not to show her injury, she begins to make her way over to everyone. She masks her pain behind an impassive face and manages to not limp. Finally reaching them, her expression turns to one of worry. The others look over at her and shock fills their features before they remain composure.

"Hope are you okay? That's not your blood is it?" Lizzie asks, standing up and walking over to her, scanning for injuries. Taking a step back, Hope replies, "I'm fine. Just really tired." Hope fakes a smile. "Yeah, me too. I'm exhausted. I've never killed anyone before." Caleb says, grimacing at the blood covering his mouth and hands.

Hearing a groan coming from the ground, they all turn back to the injured person of the group. Lizzie is back over by Josie and is trying to do a healing spell but nothing's working. "She needs your blood. She got shot with the same bullet as last time." Lizzie says. Bending down next to her, Hope bites into her wrist and gives Josie the blood, furthering her own loss of blood.

Hope sways slightly as another wave of dizziness hits her. It does not go unnoticed by Lizzie, but she decides to ask about it later. "She should be better soon. I'm going to go shower. I'll meet up later. Oh, also, we didn't kill the leader, he escaped. Tell Alaric not to come back with the kids until it's safe." Hope says, standing up before making her back into the school.

The second Hope is safely behind her door she immediately sinks to the floor leaning heavily on the wall. _What is wrong with me? I should be healed by now. I'm still bleeding and I feel so sick and weak._ Checking herself over, she noticed a dart in her left shoulder, so small she hadn't noticed it before. Pulling it out, she saw that the needle was oozing with a black substance.

_Maybe this is slowing my healing. Hopefully it will wear off soon so I can be ready for when that bastard comes back._ Pulling herself up, she gripes the walls, steadying herself as she limps to the bathroom. Turning on the water, she takes off the jacket and stands under the water. Washing away all the blood, she inspects her leg.

The bullet had tore through her inner thigh which explains the blood loss. Thankfully, it had healed to the point where it was only bleeding a little and she could regain the blood that she lost. Stepping out of the shower and drying off, she goes to her cabinet and grabs some gauze, bandages and a bottle of pain meds. Wrapping her wound, she takes two pills and finally feels some relief. Limping to her bed, she gets under her blankets and falls asleep.

Back in the twins room, Lizzie sits by Josie waiting for her to wake up. Dozing off, Lizzie almost doesn't register a hand squeezing hers. "Hey Lizzie." Josie whispers. "Josie! Your awake!" Lizzie squeals, pulling Josie into a hug. Sitting up, Josie looks around. "Is everyone else okay?" Josie asks. Lizzie hesitates. "Lizzie, what happened?" Josie asks, worry in her voice. Taking a deep breath, Lizzie begins. "After you passed out, everything went to shit. I heard Hope howl and I think she killed at least 400 of those soldiers. She came over to us, completely drenched with blood, naked except for a jacket she stole from one of the dead soldiers. The boys lost it and went full ripper, tearing out throats and hearts. Once it was over, I think they were both close to turning their humanity off. I just sat by you, I couldn't do anything. I felt so helpless without you. The boys cleaned up the bodies and Hope went into her room and I haven't seen her since."

Josie seemed stunned for a moment but recovered her composure. "Did you kill whoever attacked us?" "No, so they could come back, but we might have scared them off." Lizzie says. Getting out of bed, Josie stretches and heads towards the door. "Where are you going?" Lizzie questions. "I'm going to see if the boys are okay." She says. "And I'll go check on Hope. I'm worried about her. She expended loads of her magic. " Lizzie says.

Lizzie gets up and goes over to Hope's room and knocks on the door. Getting no response, she opens the door, peaking in. "Hope?" Stepping inside, she immediately feels like something's off. Stepping further into the room, she watches as Hope stirs in her bed and looks at her. "Hey, are you okay? You seemed kinda off so I came to check on you." Lizzie says. "Yeah, I'm fine." She says, maintaining a straight face.

Coming up next to the bed, she stares hard at Hope's face. Lizzie notices her face is really pale and she's shaking. Reaching her arm out, Hope recoils but Lizzie persists, placing the back of her hand on Hope's forehead. Her eyes widen in shock. "Hope, you're burning up! What caused this?" Hope sighed and showed her the bullet wound and the needle. "Hope fucking Mikaelson! Why didn't you tell us you were hurt! You're so insufferable sometimes. I mean really Hope, you weren't going to tell us you got shot! You got SHOT!" Lizzie yells at Hope.

"I-I thought it w-would heal." Hope says weakly, lying back down, grimacing at the loud shouting. Lizzie notices this and stops. "I'm sorry for yelling. I'm just worried is all. They might come back and you're the strongest out of all of us. We need you well." Lizzie whispers. "I'll be fine soon. I just need more time is all. The fever will break." She says, her breathing uneven, making Lizzie even more unconvinced.

Suddenly Josie and the boys barge in the room. "We heard yelling. Is everyone alright?" Lizzie turns and glares slightly at Hope. "Why don't you tell them, stupid." Lizzie says. Hope sighs. "I got shot...and I'm not healing." One, two, three seconds passed. "They what!" They all screamed in unison. Hope grimace and whimpered slightly, her already splitting headache becoming a full on migraine.

"Oh shit, sorry." Josie whispers. Hope just waves her off. "Josie come here, we're going to try and heal her." Josie nods and with the boys help, they start to chant. "Percuro, Percuro, Percuro." They stop and look to see if it worked. It seemed to have helped a little. The bleeding had stopped and the wound wasn't as big. Lizzie checked Hope's temperature.

"Thankfully you're fever has gone down a little." Hope smiled. "Thanks, I feel better." Just as everything seemed to calm down, the window shattered and bullets started flying through the air. Dropping off the bed, Hope braces herself against the wall right under the window so no bullets could reach her. Once the firing stopped, Hope crawled over to the others to find that they had all been shot by those special Malivoire bullets that can kill any supernatural.

They were all unconscious and severely injured, them all having taken at least 2 of the bullets. From outside, she hears a voice, the same man that had lead this whole operation. "Come on men! Burn it! The tribrid's already dying thanks to that special poison I developed and her friends will all be dead within the hour. Let's just speed up the process. Burn it down to ashes!" He screamed. _Shit! I have to save them!_

Hope thinks as the smell of smoke gets stronger. Somehow managing to lift the boys on her shoulders and carry the girls in each arm, she staggered slowly out the door and through the halls. The smoke blinds her and makes her lungs burn, but she keeps going. She almost passes out as her vision blurs and her wound opens again.

_Have...to...keep...going…_ She repeats the mantra in her head. She manages to avoid all the men inside the building and makes it outside through the backdoor. Collapsing with exhaustion and fever, she can barely bring her hand up to her mouth to bite it. Giving everyone her blood, she relaxes as they start to stir. Her body gives way and she lies still on the grass.

She looks up and sees the building burning. Summoning the last of her strength, she extinguishing the flames. Spots fill her vision, and she's about to pass out until she sees a pair of military boots walking towards her. Turning her head slightly, she sees the head of all this meaningless slaughter. Too weak to stand, she watches as he bends down and looks her in the face. "Disgusting creature." He says, kicking her right in the ribs. She screams in pain. He crushes her wounded leg and she screeches in agony. "I'm going to kill everyone you ever cared about, and wipe the scourge of supernaturals off the face of this Earth." He grins maniacally.

_No! I can't let him kill them. I won't let anyone else die. I'll save them...even if it costs my life._ Her eyes glow gold and her fangs ascend as she growls. Her mind goes blank except for the primal urge to kill. Making her hands into claws, she grabs his leg and pulling herself up, she tears out his throat in one movement. "Commander!" He hears a yell and a gun goes off. Time stops.

Hope is aware of herself falling to the ground and a hot sticky liquid pouring out her chest. All she can hear is white noise as she feels her heart slowing. Fast, then slower, slower, slow. She takes a shaky breath in and watches as she dies next to the man that she killed. _Goodbye._ Exhaling, she lets the world fade away into nothingness. Distracted by the death of their commander, the soldiers hadn't noticed that the other four supernaturals were awake...and pissed.

Faster than lightning, the boys killed all of them and then went over to the girls, who were kneeling next to Hope, crying. Lizzie had Hope's head in her lap and was begging for her to come back. "Hope, come on. You can't be dead! You're a tribrid! You'll come back! You have to!" She screams as she sobs. Josie is too shocked for words and all she can do is stare with tears streaming down her face. The boys are also shocked speechless until they heard a voice behind them.

"Ahh, I see you've killed my commander. Oh well, what a pity. Guess I'll have to finish you of myself, for I am the true leader of this operation." Startled they jump to their feet to see, at least a thousand soldiers surrounding the school. The boys get into fighting positions, while the girls quickly make Hope invisible. "Please wake up, we need you." Josie whispers. Standing up, Lizzie and Josie hold hands and siphon off of a magical book and let loose a powerful spell that kills about 200 of them, but the effort took a lot out of them and they collapse onto their knees.

"Lizzie! Josie!" MG yells, looking back at his exhausted friends as they continue to use what little magic and strength they have left. Going full ripper, he tears through on soldier after another, dodging bullets and sucking each on dry. Caleb lets loose as well and have gotten through at least 200, but then he feels a needle pierce him, then two, then three. He feels his strength leave him and watches as MG too, falls to the ground.

He pulls one of the darts out and smells vervain. Too weak to stand, he watches in horror as the girls are hit over the head with rifles and knocked unconscious. "Perfect. We'll kill them as soon as everyone's awake. One by one, each of them will watch the other die! What fun!" He laughs maniacally. The boys try to get up, but the vervain is too much and they pass out. "They did manage to kill a lot of us, I'll give them that. It will just make their deaths that much more enjoyable. Too bad the tribrid isn't alive to see it." He waves to the unconscious bodies and walks back to his countless soldiers.

Reaching his men, he looms over them like a dictator. Them following his every command like brainwashed zombies. "We did it men! The path to wipe this scourge has begun. This is only the beginning and we will destroy every supernatural creature and cleanse the planet of this evil. We-" He stops, his eyes going wide as he hears a man scream as an invisible force sucks him dry. His men screaming at the force causing carnage. He sees a pathway of blood spraying as the creature gets closer and closer.

"Fire! FIRE!" He screams in panic. The sound of machinery goes off, but all they can manage is to shoot each other. Then they hear a calm voice. "It would make my job easier if you soldiers would shoot would yourselves in the head." Every remaining soldier cocked their gun and fired...but not at the creature. Blood and brains splatter and the General cries out in fear. The smell of blood is foul and the bodies are piled up high.

The general falls to his knees, begging. "Please, please don't kill me." He whimpers. That when he sees her. Blood soaking her body, she walks closer. All he can see is her fierce eyes, glowing an unworldly shade of purple. They pierce right through him and her aura seems to knock the breath from his lungs. "S-such power, such s-strength." He stammers.

"I'm not like you. I'm not weak and cowardly. I don't hide behind others like you do. People like you disgust me." She glares and the force of that alone makes his heart want to stop. Shifting her hands into claws, she rushes at him with incredible speed, faster than any original by far. He cringes and waits, but the pain never comes. He opens her eyes and realizes she's stopped just short of his chest, right in front of where his heart lies.

"Give me one good reason why I should spare you." She says in a low voice. "Because of this!" He pulls out his gun and fires. She holds her chest in shock, stumbling back. As she falls to her knees, he gets up and laughs. "You really thought you bested me tribrid. No one, especially your species could even hope to match my cunning." His grin disappears as she smirks.

"Are you so sure?" In the blink of an eye, she's holding him up by his throat and dangling him off the roof of the school. "How...d-did..you. I-I...shot...you." He croaks out. "Like your bullets can hurt me. I'm the most powerful thing in the world and you think a bullet could stop me. I hope all people like you would die. This world shouldn't have scum like you" With that final phrase uttered from her lips, she rips his heart from his chest and flings him off the roof like a ragdoll. Smiling, she drops his heart down with him and watches as it spatters on impact much like its host.

_I have to go see if the others are safe._ Racing back, she quickly killed the men watching over them and goes over to her friends unconscious bodies. _Oh, thank god they're okay. I thought they were killed._ Biting once more into her wrist, she feeds each of them her blood and watches as their wounds heal and they start to stir. "Hope?" Josie questions. Hope flinches and blurs back about ten feet away.

"Hope? What's wrong?" Lizzie asks. "I don't want to hurt you guys. I don't know if I can control myself. This new power and strength...it's more than I've ever felt before. I killed all of them with a simple phrase. I don't want to accidentally do the same to you." She explains.

"Hope. You won't hurt us. You saved us, and I'm sure the boys will teach you to control your bloodlust… if you even need blood that is. Do we even know that you need blood?" Lizzie wonders. "We don't know anything, but I guess we'll find out." Josie says. "I need a shower." Hope says, making them all start to laugh. "I'll call Dr. S, and tell him it's safe." Caleb says. "I'll clear the bodies and blood." Hope says, "Liquefacio." She murmurs and the blood and bodies are gone from herself and the grounds. "Now for the school." She says, "Exsercio." Once the phrase is spoken, the school is fixed to the point where it looked like nothing had happened.

Lizzie watches Hope and gasps. "Hope! Your eyes!" "What's wrong with my eyes." "Hope, they're purple." "Purple? How is that even possible?" "The question should be how are you possible. I'm kinda jealous of all your new tricks." Hope just smirks at Lizzie's remark. "I'll take that as a compliment" She says. "I'm just glad everyone's okay." Hope says and they hug. "Guys come inside." Josie yells.

Hope's there in a millisecond and hugs Josie. "Like I was saying to Lizzie, I'm glad everyone's alright." "Hope no fair, come back here!" Lizzie yells. Quickly going back to Lizzie, she grabs her a vamps her to the entrance of the school. "You go really fast." Lizzie says. "I know." Hope responds. They all head inside and wait for the others to arrive, thankful that they're all still together.


End file.
